


we're not blind

by aninternetfriend



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, random Tumblr public prompt originated this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aninternetfriend/pseuds/aninternetfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this prompt on Tumblr while tumblring by tickatocka: "How about an 'our asshole mutual friend set us up on a blind date and didn't tell us it was a blind date, so instead of getting to know each other we spent the whole date 'scheming' against them and decided an awesome way to get back at them would be to pretend to date but then have a horrendous break up, but now that we're two months into this charade we don't know what's fake and what's real' AU".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEYA, so, I had to do this prompt. 
> 
> It had more than 43k notes as I just couldn't help but write it. I think we all know who the asshole friend is, right?

"Ruby, _no_."

" _Emmaaaa_ \--," she whined.

"No, I don't trust you to set me up, it always ends up badly," the blonde one snapped.

"No, but this time I'm sure," the brunette pleaded, gesturing for emphasis.

Emma eyed her suspiciously and cursed when her friend put the puppy eyes mode on. _Damn her._ "Stop it, it won't work."

"Ugh, _fine_ ," Ruby gave up. Sighing, she spoke again. "Hey, I was thinking of hanging out with some friends tomorrow night. Wanna come?"

"Sure, why not?," Emma shrugged.

Ruby cheered, getting up and giving her a hug. Rolling her eyes, Emma patted her back and sighed exasperatedly. She had a bad feeling about this already.

 

* * *

 

" _Killian?_ ," Ruby's voice sounded at the phone.

"Ruby! What can I do for you, lass?"

" _Would you mind going out with me and some friends you dont know tonight?_ ," she asked, and he could basically see her eyebrow raising in expectancy.

He shrugged. "Maybe," he replied. "What's the occasion?"

" _Nothing, just wanted my other friends to meet my bestie Killy._ "

"Don't call me that," he mumbled automatically.

She snorted and he smiled. Ruby was a warm spot on his heart over the crater Liam left when he died. She was a mere constant memory of a sibling, and it was enough to make him happy.

He thought about it before answering. "Okay."

He could hear the faint screech at the other side of the line and he wondered what was so special about her friends.

 

* * *

 

 

She had arrived late. And there was nobody there. She was standing in front of the restaurant, searching through the street after a glimpse of red; failing at finding it.

That was when she saw a man walking in her direction. He looked good looking as hell - jet-black disheveled hair, stubbled jaw, ridiculously handsome face and she could see the blue eyes from where she was standing, what the actual _hell_ \- and was _literally_ _sauntering_ towards her. He eyed her for a second and walked past her, going over to one of the tables and sitting down.

She quietly and carefully observed him, trying to be as subtle as possible and hoping she actually was. At one point, his phone rang and he picked it up. She couldn't quite hear what he was saying, but she heard a few ' _What_?!'s and other ' _Why_?'s. She still didn't know why he intrigued her so much. Once or twice, he glanced up at her, only to get back to looking at the ground. She was already getting frustrated as the night had barely begun. It was when he sighed and said ' _Ruby, I don't_ \--" that was when it clicked.

She waited for the guy to hang up and, as predicted, a minute later, her own phone buzzed. It was from Ruby.

_Sorry Ems, can't make it. Vic asked me to help him with some stuff and its kinda urgent. But my friends should come. Killian Jones is already there, so you two can get in ahead. Have fun ;)_

Emma scoffed. It was a set up. _I can't believe she did it anyway_. The wink basically gave it away: no one else was coming.

Taking a deep breath, she walked up to said Killian Jones. He looked up immediately. "Are you Killian Jones?," she said, a tired tone in her voice.

Comprehension spread across his face and he nodded. "You're Emma, right?," he asked. "So Ruby wasn't lying," he sighed.

"Apparently not," she agreed. "She told us to get inside."

He furrowed his brow. "Aren't there other people to come?"

She snorted. "No, Ruby's not exactly _subtle_ when she plans a blind date."

He smirked, raising an eyebrow, and pushed away from the wall. "Date?"

Emma rolled her eyes and began to walk, him following her right away. "Don't get excited; I'm only doing this because she won't: A- forgive me for not doing this, and B- leave me alone for the rest if my life."

"Alright, lass," he said, opening the door and stepping aside to let her in. When she shot him an surprised look, he raised his eyebrows. "Always a gentleman."

Even though she wouldn't admit it to herself, the accent made him a hell of a lot attractive. Ignoring this constant thought, she studied him from the corner of her eye as she passed through the door.

The diner wasn't really big, but it was cozy - she guessed the fact that it was called ' _Granny's Diner_ ' increased the coziness - and had a few people sitting at the booths and tables. She spotted an empty booth at the corner and walked towards it. She could feel his gaze upon her, but didn't look at him until he slid on the seat in front of her. He looked relaxed. _Too_ relaxed.

"Are you really okay with this?," she asked, leaning on her elbows to look at him.

He shrugged. "Sure. I mean, you're not exactly a poison to a man's eyes - quite the contrary, actually; you're quite a sight -," he smirked, raising an eyebrow for the seventh time that night. Was he flirting? She guessed he was. "And you also don't look like you take someone's shit, and that's quite admirable. So I think this wouldn't be so bad."

She leaned back and studied the situation. Indeed, his looks weren't so bad - they weren't bad _at all_ , actually - and, despite the frequent flirting, he _could_ be nice. She would just have to wait and see.

The waitress came to get their orders. Emma wasn't really on a 'date' mood, so she just ordered a grilled cheese and some fries. She was glad to see Killian went the same way and asked a cheeseburger. With a smile, she raised an eyebrow at him. He just shrugged and smiled back. Maybe he wasn't that bad.

"So," he spoke after a minute, leaning towards her. Resting his chin on his hand, he continued. "You are obviously not fond to this idea Ruby came up with and I feel the need to help you."

She snorted. "Yeah? How, plotting an evil plan against her?"

He raised both eyebrows. "Actually, that is exactly what I was going to suggest. Our minds seem to work together, Swan," he winked. Ruby must have told him her last name, and that, surprisingly, didn't bother her.

"Are you serious?," she asked, not really believing his excitement towards revenge.

" _Dead_ serious," he smirked. "What do you say?"

"That depends on what we'll do for vengeance. What do you suggest?"

"Put whipped cream in every one of her shoes?"

"No, Ruby loves all her shoes, she'll never forgive us."

He narrowed his eyes in thought. "What about hiding Red?"

"Red?" Emma travelled through her thoughts and found the faint memory. "Her wolf pendant? _No way_ , I helped buying it."

"That's exactly why it's so brilliant: she believes you love that too much to steal it and doesn't even think of accusing you."

"But I _do_ love that too much to steal it."

"Okay, Swan, you win, we're not stealing the wolf," he sighed.

Their food arrived and they kept discussing various ways of getting it back on Ruby until an interesting suggestion finally came out of Killian's mind, right after she finished her grilled cheese.

"What if we...," he hesitated, looking up at her. "What if we pretended we we're dating?"

"Pretending?," she raised an eyebrow, considering the thought. "Go on."

He perched up on his seat and she could see the excitement glim in his eyes. She almost laughed at that; he looked like a puppy. "Okay," he started. "We get out of here, you call her and say it was all great and thank her, remember to thank her. Then we maintain this awesome relationship in front of her."

"And then we have a horrible breakup that breaks her heart," she completes the thought, a smile coming up to her lips as she studies the idea. "That's actually genius," she reckons, and he smiles, proud of himself.

"Thank you, love."

"So, I apparently need to figure out how this date went; she'll want to know _everything_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I have absolutely no idea of how many chapters this will be.

They got out of the diner and went their separate ways right after they turned around the corner. Even their goodbye was simple, a mere wave and a "See you soon, Swan" from him.

She got home and took off her boots. Walking to the couch, she dropped herself on it and grabbed her phone. Going through her recents list, she found her name.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rubs."

She gasped on the other side of the line. " _So_ ," she squeaked. Jesus. " _How was it? Tell me_ _everything_."

"It was actually really nice!," Emma faked enthusiasm. "He was really charming since we got there. How did I _not_ meet him before?"

" _I don't know!_ "

"Hm," she stopped, rewinding their plan on her head before continuing. "Anyway, I ordered a grilled cheese and I loved that he chose a cheeseburger instead of a fancy date food." She couldn't help but remember that thy was actually true. "And then we just talked. He flirted _a lot,_ " True. "And he was _downright_ appealing," Also true, but not publicly. "Thank you, Ruby."

" _Aw, Emma!_ " She could practically sense Ruby nearly tearing up. " _Thank me later when you have the prettiest kids ever._ "

She laughed and continued to detail the date, every single bit of the the fake scenery she and Killian had planned. It was all going wonderfully well, and she was eager to accomplish the revenge she waited for.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Killian got a text message that made him smile.

_She totally bought it. Btw, it was hard as hell to detail a date that never happened, thank you very much._

Of course he was grinning because if was from her. He was already fond to Emma in many ways, her personality more than her looks making him revise his favourite traits in a woman.

No matter how hard he had tried not to, all he could think for the last five minutes of their 'date' was how everything would go if that had been an actual date. Would they have gone home together? Would _things_ have happened if they did? Would it end badly? He couldn't know, but the thought that attacked him when he flopped down on the sofa when he got home was that he would have to _pretend_ to be in a relationship with her. That meant everything he thought of in those last minutes, except for the bedroom activities he was sure she didn't wish for. But the rest - the hand holding, the kisses, the hugging, the leaning, the _wandering hands_ ; everything - was going to happen. Call him a sap, but he couldn't wait for it.

 

* * *

 

 

The week followed, no encounters with Ruby happened, which meant no couple-y interactions between Emma and him happened, but that didn't mean they wouldn't talk.

They texted nearly everyday, talking about anything - their day, some confusion at work, more tactics to make that 'relationship' work - and he found himself longing to see her. He _wanted_ those couple-y interactions to come, he _wanted_ them to happen, he admitted to himself as he drank his usual morning coffee on Saturday.

His phone suddenly buzzed, snapping him out of his morning haze.

_Killy!_

He groaned. Would she ever stop calling him that?

_**Yes, lass?** _

_I'm having a little friends reunion, with actual friends. I want you and Emma here tonight_.

Tonight? He could do tonight.

_**When?** _

_About 5, but you should talk to Emma first. Trust me, your part of this relationship relies on her._

_**What, I don't have voice in it?** _

_No, you DO have voice; but you won't dare to speak without her. Don't worry, her part fully relies on you._

He raised his eyebrows. She was reply believing it.

He pressed Emma's name in his contact list and listened to the beeps, waiting. When they ceased, her voice came out and he automatically smiled. He had missed her voice.

" _Hello?_ "

"Swan!," he greeted. "So, Ruby demands our presence at her house today and asks if you're free to do it."

" _I_ will _be in... Three hours,_ " she replied. He then heard a cracking noise and her breathed curse. " _I gotta go, see you later._ "

"Alright," he said, and the line went mute. It was only then when he realised he would be Emma Swan's boyfriend. The sappy side of him cheered.

He was enjoying this more than he should, and he couldn't care less.

 

* * *

 

 

"Afternoon, love," he said, putting his hands in his pockets as he waited for her to come down the front stairs of the house. She was wearing similar clothes to yesterday's: jeans, boots and a t-shirt, but the leather jacket was left behind. She looked lovely.

"You didn't have to come and get me," she protested, stopping in front of him.

"I really did," he insisted, and gestured to the car. "Shall we?"

She nodded and walked around it to the passenger door. He entered in the driver's seat and put on his seatbelt. Taking off, he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering towards her when they stopped at a red light or when passing through a long straight way. She looked more relaxed than she was on the night prior.

They didn't talk during the drive and, when they got out of the car after he pulled over in front of Ruby's house, the silence between them was surprisingly as comfortable as the car's.

Before they walked up to the door, he looked at her expectantly. She looked back into his eyes and he saw the mute ' _we can do this_ ' in them. He then started walking, Emma beside him, and he had to hold back a smirk when he felt her hand snake against his, fingers entwining.

Lifting up his other hand, he rang the doorbell. He heard the growing noise of steps until the door opened, to reveal a grinning Ruby and a boy. Killian didn't know the lad, but he knew he wasn't Ruby's.

"EMMA! KILLIAN!," Ruby screamed, and threw herself at them, each arm around one. All they could do was gently pat her back and wait for her to release them from her death grip.

When she finally pulled back, her face was downright _euphoric_.

"Who are these?," the boy behind her spoke up, cheerfully startling her. He had to be around 10, big green eyes and dark hair looking childish.

"Henry!," Ruby exclaimed, as if suddenly noting he was there. "Oh, these are Emma and Killian, some friends of mine."

"Oh. Okay!," and just like that, he disappeared into the house.

Ruby giggled and signed them to come in. Emma pulled on his hand and they walked through the door, guiding him through Ruby's house as if she had lived there her whole life. It was newly bought and Killian had only had one chance to come.

When they arrived at the living room, they realised it really _was_ a friends reunion. There were only about twelve people there, some standing, some sitting, all of them talking and laughing. No faces turned when they got in, and he could feel Emma's shoulders shag in relief and her grip on his hand loosen up a bit. Ruby passed by them and they followed her to the nearest group. He recognised Mary Margaret and David, Regina, a man he didn't know and the little lad they had met a moment earlier.

"Ruby!," Mary Margaret greeted, and eyed Emma. "Who's this?"

"MM, this is my bestie Emma--"

"I thought I was your bestie," the pixie haired said, jokingly popping her lower lip.

"This is Emma, my other bestie," Ruby was quick to correct, making them all chuckle. "And you know Killian already."

"We do," David agreed, smiling warmly at Emma. Killian could definitely see a great friendship grow between them, both stubborn as hell and an apparent braveness inside them. "How did you meet Ruby?"

"Oh, I bumped into her in college. She was my first friend there and, well, we were glued to each other."

"Still are, actually," Ruby added, putting her arm around her friend's. "And I am also the awesome friend that secretly set you two up."

 _Here we are._ Let the show begin.

"What do you mean?," Regina furrowed her brow. He hadn't seen her in a long time, and she looked infinitely happier. That might have something to do with the man's arm around her.

"Ruby was subtle enough to pull me into one of these friends reunion," Emma started, squeezing his hand in a warning. _Be convincing,_ he translated. "Except that it wasn't a reunion, but a blind date, with this man," she gestured towards Killian, and all eyes set upon him. "Which turned out better than I expected, to be honest."

Should he say something?

"Really?," Regina raised an eyebrow. "So you mean he's got more than the 'good looks'?"

He grimaced slightly, and could see Emma putting a defensive. "Yeah," she snapped. "He has."

He saw Ruby flash her a proud smile, and Killian himself felt grateful. He never really liked Regina, her own snapping and sass nearly always too much to handle, so he appreciated any comebacks, in his defence or not.

The night followed, he learned the man's name was Robin; Emma got I know everyone, and he saw she was growing fond of Mary Margaret and David; the lad, Henry, was Regina's adopted son and he immediately glued to Emma, talking about mainly fairy tales and books, and Killian was impressed to see Emma actually enjoying her talk with the boy; Leroy was in a corner when they got there, a bottle of beer in his hands, but Killian noticed how his ears perked up as he walked towards Astrid, and he pointed that out to Emma, who chuckled and tugged at his hand once more, walking to the couch.

When they had sat down, his arm automatically went around her shoulders and he was impressed to see the easiness between then: how her fingers laced through his again, how she leaned against him while talking to Belle. And he was also impressed at how good he felt with her next to him.

At one point, he saw Henry run around with a camera in his hands, stopping a few times to snap a picture of something. He then heard a quick click near them and turned his head, seeing the lad flee from his previous spot. With a chuckle and a head shake, she continued to listen to Belle's tales as a librarian.

He noticed that, so far, they hadn't done anything too couple-y and that thought bothered him. So he started some slowly. A kiss on her temple, a sniff in her hair - which smelled delicious, he noted -, kiss on her cheek - he felt her eyes close and her shoulders rise in a sigh -. To be honest, he didn't know if he was doing it for the revenge or out of pure desire.

He then noticed _her_ signs of affection: her head resting on his shoulder, a caress with her thumb on his hand, a scrape of her nails on the nape of his neck.

By the end of the night, they were both tired and happy with the new friendships and reunions.

They were sitting alone on the couch, just listening to the buzz of conversation, and he could feel she was sleepy. The light weight of her head on his shoulder and the lazy patterns being drawn by her fingers in his thigh practically gave it away.

"Hey," he stopped the motions his thumb was doing on her shoulder and squeezed it. She looked up at him, heavy lashes over those green eyes he already knew he would dream with that night. "You look tired."

She smiled softly. "I am."

He saw Ruby advert her look from her boyfriend Victor to rest her gaze upon them. He saw the perfect chance to do it. Emma looked tired, she wouldn't mind, right?

He closed the small gap between then and brushed his lips over hers. He was surprised when she didn't pull back immediately, but leaned closer to him. He was the one to pull back, the kiss meant to be a light one. She smiled lazily and went back to her previous position.

Well, this was going better than he expected. He hoped it would stick like that for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going more swimmingly than I thought it would

The next few weeks of their 'relationship' could be described as ' _pure bliss_ '. Full of smiles and happiness and fluffiness.

Emma had to admit, she was growing quite _fond_ to Killian. He'd shown to be a nice guy, who really just wanted to help out those who need. The flirting and smugness were still there - she doubted they would _ever_ be gone - but she learned to deal with each one.

What she would not admit though is that she was starting to like Killian. As in... _Like_ like. She thought those fluffy moments would just run by and be forgotten, but they really weren't. Every touch, every - _fake_ \- declaration he threw at her made her slightly _swoon_. Maybe he thought it was part of the act. Maybe he knew her feelings for him. Maybe he didn't care.

" _Ems_."

She snapped out of her haze and looked at Ruby, who was staring at her expectantly. "What?"

The dark-haired narrowed her eyes. "What are you thinking?"

Emma shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing."

Ruby's face suddenly brightened. "Your relationship really is good, right?"

Ruby thought she was thinking of Killian. Well, she was _partly_ right. Hell, she was totally right.

Putting on a smile, she nodded. Ruby screeched for the zillionth time since they started 'dating' and Emma had to hold back her laugh.

The red lipped suddenly gasped. "How is he in bed?"

 _What_.

"What?," she closed her eye as she felt her patience burning up.

"Come _on_ , Emma," Ruby insisted. "It's been a month, tell me you've slept together."

Should she lie? Should she tell the truth?

Suddenly, her phone buzzed beside her. She quickly picked it up - _saved by the bell. Quite literally_ \- and looked at the screen. It was a text from Killian.

_Need to talk. Ideas for evil plan._

She smiled despite of herself, but couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Of course he saw their thing as the plan; why wouldn't he?

She typed back.

 _ **Tell me**_.

_Nah, too long to type. I'll call._

As promised, a moment later, the phone rang. Before she accepted the call, she studied his photo on the screen; it had been his idea: why shouldn't a girlfriend have her boyfriend's picture?

She had taken the photo when they had gone to the park once (Ruby was working as a volunteer there). It was his profile, she saw he was enjoying the breeze, his eyes closed. She couldn't help but want to keep that image in her memory permanently. She liked that photo.

She swiped her finger on the screen. "Hi, _Killy_."

" _Ugh, did Ruby tell you about this bloody nickname?,_ " his voice sounded annoyed, yet slightly amused.

"She did," she grinned up at her friend.

" _Anyways, my idea is, Swan: our breakup could happen in about a month. You have to keep on touch with her and, around the time the breakup comes, you could tell her you've been feeling weird around me. And I'd tell her the same. Then we could pretend it was all suddenly well and BOOM. We drop the bomb._ " He waited for her conceiving.

"Always surprising me, Jones," she replied. "Good idea. But what if we took off the--," she suddenly stopped, remembering Ruby was _two feet_ from her. "...g ood part before it happens? Like, what if it continues to be shit?" She was choosing her words carefully.

" _That's not bad, love. Shall we do it?_ "

"We shall," she smiled.

" _Okay, Swan, see you soon_."

"Wait, Emma, tell him to come over!," Ruby stopped her.

"Wh-- Killian, hold on, stay there," she told him, then covered the speaker. "Why does he have to come?"

"Because I want to tell him something important," Ruby answered.

"Can't you tell through the phone?"

"No, I need you two here."

"If you spoke on the phone, we would both be here."

"Ugh, just tell him to come."

Rolling her eyes, she transmitted the message, and twenty minutes late, the doorbell rang. Ruby got up to open the door and came back, Killian on her heels. While Ruby sat down, he bent to give Emma a peck and she literally _leaned_ into it. She would prefer to think she didn't blush, even if she knew it wasn't true.

He sat down and looked at Ruby. "So, why did you need me here?"

"I...," she stopped, as if she was replaying her words in her head. It was unusual to see Ruby Lucas uncertain about something she would say, and that alarmed Emma. "I think Victor's going to propose."

" _What_?!," Emma's eyes widened, a surprised smile setting on her lips.

Victor and Ruby had a perfect relationship that had stayed the same for nearly two years. Emma shouldn't be surprised - she knew it would happen sooner or later -, but she was.

"He asked me to go to this fancy, expensive restaurant tomorrow night and he sounded so excited about it."

"Ruby, that's amazing!," Killian assured cheerfully.

"Why didn't you tell me before?," Emma asked, slightly offended about the secrecy. She couldn't complain though; she was inside a big secret right now.

"I wanted to get my two best friends together to say it."

"I thought Mary Margaret was your other best friend," Killian raised an eyebrow.

"Mary Margaret's my _oldest_ friend - don't tell her that," she asked, and both nodded. "But you two are my best friends, and, by the way, I couldn't be happier you're together."

Emma smiled fondly at her and could guess Killian was doing the same. Ruby seemed genuine about it. Emma sometimes wondered if that revenge would cause any good at all.

"You'll tell me right away, right?," she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Absolutely."

 

* * *

 

Killian arrived home and flopped down on the couch, rubbing his face with his hands.

It was almost overwhelming: the freeness of doing what he wanted to do with her but not really doing it. All he wanted was to know she had the same feeling for him as he had for her, but he couldn't just ask; that would make things incredibly awkward between the both of them, ruining the bloody plan and destroying every possibility of talking to her again. It was killing him.

Having her as his was something he wished since week three. And he knew he couldn't get it because she didn't bloody feel the way he did. 

 

* * *

 

"Emma?"

She turned around, pressing the cap on the top of the hot chocolate cup she had just added a bit of cinnamon on. "Oh, hey, Elsa!," she greeted the blue eyed.

"How are you?," she asked. She had liked her since she met her at that reunion. She felt a fraternal kind of affection towards the other blonde.

"I'm good, thank you," she smiled. "Oh, has Sven been okay?"

"Yes, thanks for asking," she said nodding. "You're probably the only one who cares."

"It's a nice dog."

She laughed and sighed. "So, how's your relationship with Killian been?"

"It's been great. Why?"

She leaned forward, speaking lowly so only she could hear. "If you need to tell me anything, Emma, I'm here."

She nodded. "Even if there's nothing to tell, okay."

Elsa studied her as she leaned back in the wall. Emma drank her hot cocoa and looked around, slightly uncomfortable about her eyeing. At least there wasn't anger or frustration in her eyes; she was literally _studying_ her.

After a minute, she suddenly chuckled. "It's fake, isn't it?"

 _Oh god_. "What is?"

"Killian and you," she raised her eyebrows. "It's not real, is it?" She was _grinning_ , why was she grinning.

"It's real, Elsa."

"It really isn't," she shook his head. She was amused. And that bothered Emma a slight bit. "I can see it in both of your eyes. I could see it since the beginning: there wasn't love or passion on them, just a slight fondness. But I can see it's been changing. Why?"

 _Let's play the dumb blonde, shall we?_ "What's changing?"

"Your eyes for him. You don't see him as a part of whatever plan you two are into, you see him as more. Am I right?"

"How would you know that?" Seriously, though. _How_?

"Let's just say I can read people well."

"There is nothing fake," she insisted.

"Emma, you can tell me. As long as you tell me why you're doing it. It's against Ruby, I can tell." When Emma shot her a questioning look, she went on. "Your _romantic acts_ increase when she's near you. Nice acting, by the way."

Should she just spit it out? Should she trust the other blonde? She didn't want to mess their plan up.

" _If_ there was something," she stopped, raising a hand at the other's perching up. "I said if. Would it be bad?"

"That depends on the reason," Elsa confessed. "Why are you doing it?" She didn't look disapproving, so Emma just thought ' _screw everything_ ' and spat it out.

"Because she set us up on a date when I told her not to because she knows I don't like it. And Killian suggested revenge."

"And this was your first thought?"

"No, our first thought was to put whipped cream in her shoes." She laughed at the memory and Elsa's small gasp. "I told him she'd never forgive us if we did. Then we came up with a few other ideas and he finally suggested this. I thought it was a great idea: fake a great relationship and have a horrendous breakup. But now I just can't help to think what's the point."

"And now you're starting to like him and is actually grateful she did it?," Elsa guessed and she nodded shyly.

"I don't know what do do," she confessed, her brow slightly frowned as she came through her moments with him. "I don't know if he feels the same or not. So, I'll just wait."

"I suggest _that_ \--," Elsa said, pulling Emma to the nearest table and sitting. "Or just telling him how you feel."

She laughed humourlessly. "Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen."

Elsa shrugged. "Then see what'll happen in the next few weeks." After a moment of silence, she spoke again. "Does this breakup plan have a kind of due date?"

"We planned it to happen in about a month."

"Emma... These are gonna be tough weeks for you," she said, shaking her head.

She couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep. One confident.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ermegerd I didn't know this story would already have that many subscribers help me lord

Ruby was right: Victor _did_ propose to her that night. Emma received a screamy phone call at 3 am from her dear friend. She couldn't understand what Ruby was possibly trying to tell her, only that she had said yes - that made her suppose it was about the proposal - so she said she'd call in the morning.

When she woke up, she saw the text message.

_Please, come over. I've gathered a few girlfriends to talk about it._

Rushing out if bed, she took a quick shower and put her hot cocoa in a travel mug. She arrived there and Elsa was the one who opened the door for her. Emma pretended not to see the amused expression that crept to her friend's face when she saw who it was and just shot a warning glance towards her.

"How was it?," Mary Margaret was asking, excited, when she came through the door.

"He had taken me to this beautiful - and expensive, by the way - restaurant and we had a perfect time and, after dinner, we went for a walk under the moonlight and we stopped by the forest's limit and he kneeled and I started crying and it was just-- _ugh_! Perfect," Ruby answered in a single breath. Emma chuckled at her happiness, startling the brunette - but she quickly recovered and went I smash the blonde in a bear hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Rubs," she congratulated. "You deserve it."

"I better," Ruby replied as she and Emma sat down. "Anyway, girls, I gathered all of you here because I want to transmit that all of you are my bridesmaids and that I already decided that my maid if honour will b--"

Whatever she was going to say was interrupted by the doorbell. All of them looked at Ruby questionably. "Are you expecting someone?," Elsa asked. Ruby shrugged and shook her head.

"Do you want me to get it?," Ema asked - remembering the fact that Elsa was the one who answered for her, not Ruby - and she nodded gratefully. Emma got up and walked across the living room and down the hall to open it.

She didn't bother to look through the peephole to see who it was, so she was tremendously surprised to see Killian's smirking face appear behind it.

"Killian? What are you doing here?"

"I came to congratulate my friend on her engagement," he nodded towards the inside of the house. He then smirked even more at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Couldn't you just do it over the phone?"

"Isn't my girlfriend happy to see me?"

"Ugh, piss off," she breathed. She still didn't know if he knew about her feelings for him, and he could be just joking, but he could also be mocking her. And she did _not_ like people mocking her.

"Calm down, love, I'm just teasing. May I come in?"

"Um... Yeah, I guess," she replied, stepping aside so he could come in. As he passed by, she felt his fingers entwine with hers and he tugged her to the living room. "Ruby?," she called when they came in. "Killian couldn't refuse negligence towards technology and came to congratulate you on the proposal."

Ruby chuckled and came to hug him as well, but Emma's eyes were on Elsa. She was carefully observing Killian. She could see the blue eyed was trying to figure out if he had feelings for Emma. And she couldn't help but feel grateful.

After the happiness wishes and greetings were exchanged, Killian pulled Emma down on a half of the couch, both sitting down.

"Um, Killian, you'll stay here?," Belle asked. Emma remembered she and Killian had their misunderstandings in the past, but the girl's question was just genuinely curious.

He shrugged. "Sure, why not?," he said, his arm around Emma's shoulders tightening for a moment.

"Well, this is just basically girl talk," Regina retorted. "I don't think you would be to pleased to hear it."

"Just pretend I'm not here, then," he finalised, taking out his phone and unblocking it.

"Okay, then. As I was saying, I have chosen by maid of honour." That made all of them perch up - even Killian glanced up from the screen. "And the chosen one is... Mary Margaret."

With a squeal, the pixie haired threw herself over her friend and held to her like it her life depended on it. Emma wasn't even feeling bad about not being chosen; Mary Margaret's happiness over it and the slight thought of _not_ receiving the slight highlight related to the others making it all better.

 

* * *

 

When Emma hadn't answered the phone at her house, he presumed she would be at Ruby's. He didn't know there would be a girl convention in there.

He did not hate to admit he went there and _stayed_ there just so he could spend some time with her, even if they weren't alone.

He told himself to focus on the phone or _pretend_ to focus on the phone while paying attention to the conversation around him, but none of these were possible because her scent was engulfing him and her weight on his arm was tempting him and the way her mouth moved when she spoke or laughed and the way her eyes wandered around or focused on Ruby were ridiculously distracting. Good thing everyone thought he was her real boyfriend, because his staring wouldn't be very acceptable if he weren't.

But he _wasn't_. Not really. And it was disturbing him at the most.

 

* * *

 

"So you're not sad for not being chosen?," Killian asked her as they walked.

She shook her head. "I was never someone who wanted more attention, and that is _definitely_ something that I'd have if I were the maid of honour."

He mumbled something she didn't quite understand - she thought he had said " _You deserve more attention_ ", but that was most probably her crushed mind playing games with her - and left the subject.

They had left the house together and now were walking for an ice cream. She was happy their _real_ relationship was friendly enough that they could do friendly stuff together.

Suddenly, his arm went around her shoulders and he pressed a sweet - way too sweet; _how could he do that?_ \- kiss to her temple. When she looked up at him in question, his eyes motioned to the other side of the street. She looked and saw that David was standing there, looking at his phone. His look then tuned up and she saw his eyes brighten as he waved at them. They waved back, each one with a smile, and kept walking.

They finally got to the ice cream shop - she did not ignore the fact that their fingers kept entwined since their sort of encounter with David - and ordered their ice creams, sitting at one of the tables outside the place.

It was a sunny day, the sky was absurdly blue and the people seemed to be legit happy about _anything_. She was sitting in front of him and the view was definitely not bad. He was wearing a flannel shirt over a white t-shirt and dark jeans - he lost a bet with David a week prior: David would be able choose the type of clothes Killian would wear for two weeks and, suddenly, his black leather jacket was traded by the colourful flannels and hoodies. He absolutely despised it, but she couldn't deny it fit him well. Even if she preferred the leather - and was looking positively dashing. His permanently disheveled hair was an impossibly attractive definition of bed hair _again_ and she was always frustrated about how he was _that_ good looking and didn't even try to be. He just _was_.

"So, Swan," he spoke up, leaning on his elbows on the table after they finished their ice creams. "Any news in life?"

"Well, I'm a bridesmaid."

" _News_ , darling."

"I'm joking, Jones," she grinned and leaned on her own elbows. She enjoyed that their faces were a few inches away from each other and she could smell his probably natural scent. The damn bastard even _smelled_ good. "Not really. My life is boringly uneventful. What about you?"

He shrugged. "Mostly the same."

"Have you realised that we've been doing this for over a month and we don't even know a lot about each other?," she blurted out. She was just thinking if it and it sprang out of her mouth before she could stop it.

He raised his eyebrows. "Okay, Swan," he said, shifting on his seat. "Tell me something about you I don't already know."

"Um... I was once arrested." His eyes widened and she smiled. "An asshole blamed me for his crimes and ran away like a coward. Eleven months. I was pregnant."

He furrowed his brow. "Before or...?" She smacked him on the arm and he laughed. "Okay, before. So... You have a son?"

"Technically, no. I gave him up to adoption right after he was born. But I was told he had found a family two weeks later, so I guess he's happy."

His eyes looked sad. Not _pitiful_ , she was relieved and grateful for that, but just sad, as if he had also lost someone. She was curious now.

"I lost my brother a few years ago," he said softly. _Bingo_. "Damn Navy," he added, chuckling humourlessly. "Moved to the US after I received a letter and a bloody flag with the newspaper. Most ridiculous way to announce death, in my opinion."

What should she do? She didn't know what to do, so she just rested her hand on his forearm. She hoped that would bring comfort. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, love. It's been six years. I'm not exactly _over_ it - I doubt I'll ever be -, but I'm not destroyed by it anymore." _But he was once._

After a moment, her instinct spoke louder than reason and she felt herself leaning forward, her hand coming up to cup his jaw. His lips were soft under hers, and she felt him sight into the kiss - or was that her?

After they broke apart, she rested her forehead over his and he spoke. "Who was it?"

She let the question hang before replying. "No one."

 

* * *

 

So that meant Emma had kissed him just because. He'd had to hold himself not to cheer loudly.

That kiss elicited something inside both of them; a spark that made them want more. That kiss was followed by another at the table just a minute after, other while he walked her home, another at her door and another in her living room, that, _well_ , led to the for-so-long wanted _bedroom activities._

He didn't know if he was dreaming when he felt the back of his knees hit the bed or when he felt her weight over him or when he flipped them over and could see how her hair was sprawled around her head like a halo - _most beautiful angel, she'd be_ \- or when they both curled into each other, panting and positively exhausted, but most of all, more than satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like explicit sex in a story. Sorry, y'all who wanted smut. I do not plan to write it any soon. Not publicly at least *runs away*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, LAST CHAPTER. Btw, dor all of you who've been asking yourselves: this story happens in a real world Storybrooke. Like. There's Granny's and the Polive Station and the beach and the forest and stuff. Kay? Kay.

Had that night actually happened? Had Emma faced her destiny and just gone for it? It was so sudden, she could have just imagined it. They weren't drunk, so Killian couldn't have misunderstood. Did that mean he also had feelings for her?

 _Apparently, yes_ , she deduced as she felt him stir behind her. She had been awake for about ten minutes, doing her best not to wake him up, just to cherish the fact that he was _in her bed_.

His skin felt warm against hers, and she smiled despite herself. His arms around her tightened as he woke up and she sighed.

She was fully awake by the time she felt light kisses on her shoulder. She unconsciously leaned into him.

"Good morning, love," he mumbled against the crook of her neck. She answered with a satisfied hum. Who knew she would feel so delighted with Killian Jones lying behind her?

"We should have done this a month ago," she whispered, turning in his arms to face him. Her arms went around his waist and she pulled him close, pressing her mouth against his in a slow and lazy kiss. She felt as light as a feather.

Their morning bliss was interrupted by Killian's cellphone buzzing on her nightstand - or on the floor in front of her nightstand, inside his pants' pocket. Who cares, right?.

He groaned and ignored the ringing until it stopped. His kisses moved from the corner of her mouth to her jaw, then her neck, then her--

The phone ringed again and she pushed him towards it. If he just picked it up, it could _not_ interrupt them again. He rolled on the bed, his back turning to her - she stared at the muscles that moved as he bent over the edge of the bed to reach the phone - and pressed the green button.

"Robin, _why_ are you calling me at...," he looked at the clock on her nightstand. "11am-- okay, what do you want?" He was silent for a moment. "You have _got_ to be joking. I don't bloody know of you should do it, I'm kind of busy." Silence again. "Where am I?" He looked at her and se shrugged. "I'm at Emma's." He then rolled his eyes at something Robin said. "Shut up, mate, I never picked on you when you didn't answer your phone in the morning." He furrowed his brow and then a grimace settled on his lips. "Okay, after _that one_ I'll hang up." And so he did.

"Why do you call Robin in the morning?," she asked him as snuggled onto her again, his head resting on her shoulder and both arms around her waist. She lifted her hands and caressed his hair - she felt him sighing at the scrape of her nails on his scalp.

"I don't even know anymore, the man's a bloody pain in the ass."

She laughed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She didn't feel this happy in a _very_ long time.

 

* * *

 

Killian was impressed at the domesticity and ease that followed.

They got up and he put his jeans on while Emma went into the bathroom. He walked to the kitchen and found a pan.

He was mixing the pancake dough when he felt her arms snake around his waist, her chin propped on his shoulder. He could feel she was wearing nothing but a shirt - _his_ shirt, he guessed - as he poured the mix in the pan. She just watched him work, her fingertips doing tiny circular moves over his bare skin.

"I can't cook," she murmured, nudging her nose against his shoulder. " _At all._ "

He laughed. "I could try to teach you." He really could. They would _definitely_ spend a lot of time together now.

"I don't think that would work," she mumbled.

"And why not, love?"

She snorted. "Ask Ruby later."

He stilled. He wasn't alarmed or anything, but the thought had just hit him. _Ruby_. Would they _ever_ tell her about how the first month if their relationship was fake?

"What's wrong?," he felt her head turn up to him. He looked down at her.

"It's just," he stopped. "Will we ever tell her?"

Emma just shrugged, knowing who he was talking about. "I'd advice not to, she would skin us."

He swiftly put the finished pancake on the plate and tuned in her wrap, holding her upper arms, his thumbs drawing tiny invisible circles on the skin, and looking deep into her eyes. "Do you really want this, Swan?"

She didn't even hesitate. "I do." She ducked her head a few inches, staring into his collarbone instead of his eyes. "Everyone I've ever been with has somehow abandoned me. I've always felt slightly weird and self conscious with them, fearing they would leave me - as they eventually did -. But you...," she looked up. "When I'm around you, I just feel this-- this _ease_. This feeling that I don't need to worry about you leaving, like I simply trust you won't."

"Believe me, love, I have no intention of leaving," he whispered, closing the small gap between their faces and touching his forehead with hers. He watched as her eyelids fluttered closed and she sighed, as if she felt relieved. He absent-mindedly slid his hands up and down her arms as in a soothing manner, before letting them rest around her body.

She pulled him close, burying her face in the crook if his neck and breathing in. He barely noticed he was doing the same, and relishing the flowery smell her hair carried. The same smell he felt that morning when he woke up, and the previous night before he drifted away. It was the same smell he felt when he leaned towards her when the fake relationship thing was real. It was _her_ smell, and it would stay in his memory forever.

 

* * *

 

They were sitting on the couch, he watching TV and she flicking through an old book she found tossed around when there was a knock on the door. Emma got up to get it and, more automatically than deliberately, bent down on the way up to give her raven haired boyfriend a kiss. The kiss lingered more than she intended, never more than the sweet and slow brush of lips it was when she started it. She was startled when the person at the door knocked again - she had forgotten and was already sitting down again - and smacked his shoulder when he chuckled at her jump. _Smug bastard, he knows exactly what he's doing..._

Looking through the peephole, she relaxed after she realised it was just Ruby. Opening up, she greeted her friend. "What are you doing here?," she asked as Ruby hugged her. She was never a hug kind of person.

Ruby released her and began walking to the living room. "Nothing, just came to spend some girl time with my b--," she stopped, dead on her tracks as she wryly eyed the man on her friend's couch. He had put his shirt on, so he could have just gotten there - if it weren't for the hair. His hair was always disheveled, everyone knew that, but there it was in a more natural state of dishevel -. "Killian?"

He tuned his head and flashed her a grin. "Morning, lass."

Ruby seemed surprise to see him as she walked one step forward. "How long have you been here?"

He shrugged and got back to the TV. "Since... Last night? Or afternoon, Swan?"

She walked past Ruby and flopped down next to him. "Night."

Ruby didn't make any sounds as she came to seat on the armchair. When Emma looked up, she had a knowing grin on her face.

She raised an eyebrow. "What's that look for?"

"We'll need to talk later, sister."

Killian's attention diverted from the screen again as he turned to the women. "Do you really discuss the private relations you have with each other?"

"Of course we do," Ruby said, matter-of-factly.

"Why?," he asked slowly, shifting in his seat.

"You don't want to know," Emma scoffed.

"I'll just trust your judgement, Swan."

She smiled at him and looked at Ruby again. The brunette's face already showed another expression. More _calculating_.

She suddenly got up. "Okay, I gotta go."

"Wh-- but you just got here!," Emma said, straightening on the pillows.

"I know, but I need to do something."

"O-kay..."

They heard her pace to the door quickly and shut it behind her with a soft click.

Killian glanced at her, suspicious. "What was that about?"

She shrugged and he replied with a shrug of his own. They got back to the TV, his hand finding hers and their fingers entwining. _Again_.

 

* * *

 

"I slept with him."

" _What, who?_ ," Elsa asked, startled by her friend's 'greeting'.

"Killian."

" _OH MY GOD, what?!_ ," Elsa shouted, someone shushing her in the other side of the line. " _How did that happen?!_ "

"I don't know, I just know I started it," she continued in the same blank tone.

" _You go, girl,_ " she heard the blue eyed mumble. " _When did it happen?_ "

"Last night. We went for an ice cream, we spilled out our pasts and, one thing lead to another, and suddenly we were in my apartment, making out."

" _I did not ask for details, thank you,_ " Elsa whined. Emma could nearly see her now, covering her eyes in embarrassment or annoyance.

"Okay, I won't say anything else, but Elsa," she perched up in the chair at her desk. "He wants it. As much as I do. He actually asked me this morning if I wanted that relationship."

" _This morning?,_ " her voice came out confused. " _He stayed there!_ "

"Of course he stayed there, I wouldn't be calling you if he hadn't."

" _Have you told anyone else yet?_ "

"Only you know it was fake at the start, Elsa," she leaned back on the chair, thoughtful. "Everyone else thinks it's normal and we've probably done it before."

" _I don't know if I should feel honoured or frightened_ ," she chuckled, Emma joining her.

She then heard a noise at the door of the station. "Okay, I gotta go. Oh, and Elsa? Thank you for keeping secret."

" _You're very welcome, Emma,_ " she said, and Emma could hear the smile in her voice.

She then hung up and looked up right when Killian entered the room. "Killian?," she furrowed her brow. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought my girlfriend would be happy to see me," he mirrored the same he had said the day before. He then sauntered towards her and she found herself meeting him halfway. It had been happening all day, this sort of magnetism between then always drawing them towards each other without them even realising it.

She sighed when she felt his strong envelope her in a tender embrace, her own arms coming under his jacket and relishing the warmness. "I _really_ don't think we should tell Ruby," she laughed into his neck.

He brushed his lips over her temple and his hands started to move up and down her back. "Couldn't agree more...," he said softly. "I missed you."

"We've been away for _five hours._ "

"Yes, and I missed you," he pulled away a bit, only enough to gaze into her eyes. The look on his face was intense - _too intense_ \- and she found herself leaning towards him, her eyelids fluttering shut as she felt the warm, soft press of his lips against hers. Her hand moved to caress his stubble, the scratchy feeling remaining in her fingerprints even after it moved to the nape of his neck. She felt his hand on the small of her back and she shivered, cursing herself and him because _how did he do that to her?_

The kiss turned hotter after a minute, the feel of his lips on her neck making her knees weak when they stopped for breathing. The kisses went from her mouth to her jaw, then her pulse point and the crook between her neck and shoulder.

When she felt the tug his fingers were giving on the belt loop in her jeans, she pulled away, almost chuckling at the way he followed her. "Wait." When he looked up at her, confused expression on his face, she actually did. "We can't."

He leaned in, brushing his lips over hers in a tentative way, making her focus completely on why they shouldn't do it or she would just lose control. "And why not, love?"

"Security cameras," she whispered, and he stilled his movements before he looked up at the three cameras positioned on one wall.

He shrugged. "The cell?"

She gave him the ' _are you actually serious_ ' look. "The place where most of the cameras are focused?"

His smile - _smirk_ \- fell, defeated, only to appear a second later. He leaned in and she felt his husky whispered voice tickle her ear. "Then I'll save it for tonight."

She couldn't stop the grin that rose to her lips when he had the audacity to wink at her. _The smug bastard._

 _Her_ smug bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERMEGERD IT'S OVER. 
> 
> Thank you all so much, this story received more views, kudos and subscribers than I ever thought it would and I am tremendously grateful for that. 
> 
> And yo, exams are here, so i don't know if I'll be able to start that oneshot collection I talked about on Timeless right away. But do leave me prompts; I am definitely not creative to come up with something to write, and you guys are. Leave yours at an-internet-friend.tumblr.com please thank you. 
> 
> See y'all soon.


End file.
